Friends getting Friendly
by HP legend
Summary: SMUT: Gin/Her Femslash. Hermoione walks in on Ginny in the shower. Ginny's just been dumped by Harry, Hermione realizes she dosn't like Ron. What will they do? Have intense sex of course! WARNING: Contains Graphic Lesbian, girl on girl sex! FINISHED
1. I love you Hermione, Edited

/ Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, this is for fun, _not_ money. /

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Sex, Rated M for MATURE.**

My first Story: so try to be kind, and don't flame too much. Please review.

* * *

Friends getting Friendly

Chapter 1: "I love you Hermione"

* * *

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow" Hermione said, leaving Harry and Ron at the bottom of the stairs to their dormitories, and crossing to the girl's staircase. She absentmindedly picked up her night clothes and entered the shower block that the fifth years and up shared.

Two rows of cubicles ran up both sides, and Hermione pushed open the one nearest to her. She was half way inside before she noticed the cubical was occupied. It took her another second to realize that the naked person in front of her was none other then her best friend Ginny.

Her red hair filled with shampoo, made a great contrast to her pale body. _She's so tall, and sexy, and that skin, it's so smooth, it makes me just want to…_Hermione thought to herself as she had a sudden urge to kiss her body, and run her hands up that soft pale skin. She mentally shook her self, and quickly stumbled out of the door, and scurried into the next shower cubical along.

"Hermione" Ginny called out.

"Oh yes, sorry about that" Hermione quickly garbled, blushing, and quietly thanking the wall that stood between them saving her from even more embarrassment. "The door wasn't locked…so I accidentally"

"So did you like what you saw" Ginny asked grinning to herself as she heard the indignant gasp from her friend.

"What do you mean, I only caught a glimpse."

"Pretty long glimpse" Ginny replied, and decided to change the conversation before Hermione got too wound up. "How were classes?"

Hermione seemed relieved at the change of topic, "Oh Ron and Harry got the pronunciation of the spell completely wrong in charms today, I spent hours trying to correct their mistake, and we got a roll and a half of Defence against the Dark arts homework from Snape and…Ginny! What are you doing?" Hermione suddenly yelled, staring with her mouth hanging open at her naked friend who was confidently standing in the doorway to Hermione's cubical, making no effort not to look at Hermione.

"You got a good look, now it's my turn, anyway Harry dumped me today."

"Oh no, why, I'm so sorry" Hermione said, rushing forward and hugging her friend. Ginny hugged back and the two of them stood there until Hermione realized what she was doing. "Um Ginny" She started hesitantly, and tried to pull away from her friends embrace. She could feel herself going red again as she felt Ginny's huge chest pressed against her own.

"I love you Hermione" Ginny whispered in the older girl's ear, and gave her a hopeful kiss on the lips, stepping back and staring at her friend.

Hermione's just stood there, thousand of feeling rushing through her mind at once. She felt the urge to run away, but her feet were glued to the ground. She felt her eyes drawn to Ginny's body. She had grown since they had last shared a room at the burrow, she was now almost as tall as Hermione, and had huge tits. Her large pink nipples were standing to attention, and Hermione couldn't help but shiver in excitement as she drank in her friends beautiful body, and the line of Ginger hair running up the centre of her clit. Ginny was regarding Hermione's body with the same intense longing, and although she had just been in the shower, Hermione could easily tell Ginny was wet, and most probably aroused. She felt some response between her own legs, and blushed an even brighter red, this was so embarrassing.

Hermione had never considered being a lesbian. She had always been sure, the whole time she had dated Victor, and every time she thought she had feelings for someone else, she was sure it was just 

a thing she was going through, and had that she really loved Ron, but did she?

Now she thought about it though, was it really love she felt for him, or just very strong friendship like a sister would feel towards a brother. As she thought about if she loved Ron, she felt almost repulsed by the thought of kissing him.

Hermione took a nervous step forward, and gave a slight nod to Ginny, who grinned, and jumped on Hermione, kissing her on the lips, and wrapping her legs around the back of the elder girl. "I love you Hermione."

XXX

"Chuck us one of those Ginny" Hermione said, grabbing the offered robe, and wrapping it around her bare body, "let's go"

The two girls ran down the spiral stairs, and paused at the bottom, looking into the common room. "Quick there are only a few second years" Ginny said to Hermione, running into the large room, and crossing to the portrait hole as quickly as possible, Hermione following closely behind her.

They ran down the corridor, giggling uncontrollably. "Did you see the look on that kids face when your robe fell open, he nearly fainted, seeing you tits must have that affect on people.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, the robe's broken, and I'm sure they've all got nosebleed, and will need to go to madam Pomfry what with you flashing you vagina at them, I nearly had a heart attack when you did that." Hermione's comment set them both off giggling again, and it was lucky that it was such a lovely sunny day outside, and not many people were still in the castle, and the two scantily clad students were staggering along the corridor making enough noise to deafen Hagrid.

"Bubble Bath" Hermione said to the portrait they were standing in front of, and climbed in, helping Ginny in after her.

"Wow, I wish I was a prefect, I'm surprised they call it a bathroom, not a swimming pool" Ginny said as she saw the size of the room, and the bath. She and Hermione madly ran around the room, turning on all of the taps, so within minutes that thousands of multicoloured jets of water had filled up the pool.

Hermione nervously walked over to where Ginny was sitting on the edge with her feet dangling in the water.

"Finally I've got you all to myself" Ginny said, dropping her robe to the floor, and rubbing her hands up and down her body, resting them on her breasts. Hermione positioned herself behind the red head, and rested her hands on Ginny's. Ginny grinned up at Hermione, and moved her hands away, leaving Hermione with free access. Hermione uncertainly pinching each nipple with her thumb and forefinger, rolling Ginny's erect nipples between her thumb finger. "their so big I can hardly get my hands around them" Hermione muttered, Ginny grinned, and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand, pulling her forward so she fell forwards into the water.

She rose up out of the layer of foam spluttering, and swam over to where Ginny was sitting, once she had recovered. She noticed the close attention the other girl was paying her, and cupped some water in her hands, raising them, and letting the water slowly fall down, channelling itself around the curves of her body.

"Hermione, get your head between my legs," Ginny commanded. She groaned as Hermione repeated the motion, and looked down to see her womanhood stir between her shapely legs.

Hermione smiled, and moved towards Ginny, who was still sitting on the side. Hermione looked down at the space between Ginny's legs. 'What was she supposed to do?' During the late nights of pleasure she sometimes indulged in, she would do nothing more then rub herself, and sometimes insert a finger into herself. Ginny's had said head, hadn't she.' Hermione thought, and moved her face to within an inch of Ginny's body. Hermione felt the heat that was radiating from her best friend, as she leaned forward and gave her a gently kiss.

Ginny groaned in frustration as the skin contact caused her to body to spasm. "Get your tongue inside."

Hermione pushed her tongue forward, forcing it between her lips. Hermione grinned, which was a difficult feat when her tongue was still inside the other girl. It wasn't that bad.

Hermione pulled it out, and flicked it across her opening causing Ginny to squirm with pleasure. She continued, flicking her tongue in 

and out, running her tongue around the outside, and kissing her firmly between her legs every now and then.

She could feel Ginny's movements get more and more intense and pulled away ignoring her angry moans, and resumed stroking her breasts, her head resting on Ginny's clit.

"Hermione I need you now." Ginny said almost desperately.

Hermione moved her hands slowly down Ginny's body, and slowly inserted one finger in. Ginny stiffened at the new pleasure, and cried out Hermione's name. She steadily built up a rhythm, and added another finger. Hermione loved this new feeling of power, and lust, and moved her hand in and out faster and faster, until Ginny finally let out a scream, and arched her back. Hermione watched in fascination as a small stream of juices gently tricked out of her, and ran down her legs.

Hermione smiled at the panting girl and bent her head over her bright red and puffed up clit, gently licking the juices. The taste wasn't too bad which surprised Hermione, and she continued, running her tongue up her legs and lapping up Ginny's juices, eliciting a shiver of delight from Ginny.

She slipped into the pool after Hermione was satisfied she was completely clean. "Thank you 'Mione haven't had such a good time for well…ever." She paused flashing the older girl a dazzling smile, "It's my turn now."

She slowly swam to the shallow end of the pool and climbed out. She walked to a cupboard Hermione hadn't noticed before. When she straightened up again in her hand was a purple dildo.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione gasped.

"I used to come here and satisfy myself, I brought it from a muggle mail order company, and there's nowhere really else to go where you can't be heard or found out. Anyway, lie on the floor, legs apart" Ginny instructed.

Hermione trembled with anticipation as Ginny lowered herself onto her, sitting on her legs gently caressing her breasts. Ginny lowered her mouth, and kissed Hermione, rubbing her tongue around the inside of her mouth. Hermione kissed back, realizing this was the first girl she'd kissed, excluding her mother. 'This is so much better then Krum.' She thought, as she felt a pair of teeth nibble on her lower lip.

Ginny reached over to where Hermione's wand was lying discarded on the floor, and cast a partial body binding spell on her, forcing her arms and legs to the ground, but allowing her to move everything else.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered in her ear, the fear evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, just relax" Ginny replied, absently playing with the girls massive breasts. Although Ginny was quite proud of how large her own were, they were nothing compared to Hermione's, who Ginny suspected might not be able to buy bras in certain shops.

Just as Hermione was relaxing under her gentle touch, Ginny thrust the Dildo into her, causing her to cry out pain as the solid object was forced into her. Her back arched, as she strained against the spell holding her to the floor. Ginny pulled it out, and gave Hermione an evil grin. "Again?"

"Slower." Hermione begged, but Ginny ignored her plunged in again. This time Hermione was ready for it, and cried out ecstatically, the pleasure of being filled so completely driving her crazy. Ginny continued to pump the dildo. 'Faster!' Hermione yelled, the pleasure to much to allow her to think rationally. Ginny obliged, frantically pumping the girl for all she was worth. Hermione was writhing on the ground as Ginny found and continually hit her G-spot over and over again.

Finally she couldn't take it, and burst out "I'm cumming Ginny!" Ginny close to ignore her, and continued to pump her. Hermione yelled out again, juices spraying from the tiny gaps between the dido and her lips, but Ginny carried riding Hermione through the orgasm.

Wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through her body and she felt another orgasm rip through her body. Her breasts were bouncing wildly as her body flailed wildly in all directions, straining on the spell that held her to the ground. Only after nearly five minutes of constant pumping did Ginny finally let up. She gave Hermione one last thrust, and pulled the dildo out. It was like the flood gates burst open, and Hermione's warm juices gushed out.

"Wow Hermione," Ginny exclaimed, gasping at the quantity of juices Hermione had emitted. Hermione just moaned in response, and Ginny fumbled for the wand, and released her from the spell.

Ginny turned around until she was facing away from Hermione, and lay on top of her, hovering her mouth over Hermione's clit, and frantically licking up the syrup like liquid from her best friend. Hermione's lips were red and swollen after the treatment Ginny had given them, and liquid was still slowly seeping out of her. Ginny attacked the trails of juices that ran down her legs, and around her clit. "You could feed an army with what you got here Hermione, it tasted amazing."

Ginny thought Hermione was still too exhausted to respond, and continued, but she felt her own legs being parted, and she felt the whole length of the dildo shoved up her vagina. She screamed, and arched her back wildly.

"Keep licking or I'll have to stop" Hermione said firmly as she trust into Ginny again. Ginny frantically started lapping up what was left of Hermione's juices again, then sucking on her clit, as she was pronged again and again with the dildo. Hermione growled as Ginny paused to take a deep breath, before slowly working her way into Hermione with her tongue.

Hermione, although not much older, had a mass of wiry hair covering her clit, compared to Ginny's strip of ginger pubic hair, covering her private area. Hermione's hair was slicked back with her juices, and Ginny tenderly ran her tongue alone it forcefully, causing the other girl to squirm but not lessen her pace.

Ginny came first, the orgasm causing her to gasp loudly, as she felt Hermione continue, the build up of juices causing pleasure she had never felt before.

However she continued to insert her tongue into Hermione. She felt something stir within her, and quickened her pace. Suddenly she felt a drop of liquid on her face, as Hermione experienced yet another orgasm. Ginny felt her second orgasm travel through her and she barely register the rest of Hermione's load drip onto her face as her own orgasm sent her to the brink of insanity.

Both girls collapsed in a sweaty mess, their juices slowly running over and off their intertwined bodies. "We better clean up," Hermione gasped. Ginny nodded in agreement, and for the next couple of minutes they slowly and tenderly licked the juices they had produce off each other, and then lay down next to each other on the cool surface holding hands tightly.

"That was incredible Ginny...I loved it…thank you." Hermione said, trying to think of the right works to say.

Ginny rolled over to face Hermione, giving her an evil grin. "I loved it too Hermione, but what are you talking about. I've only just begun."

* * *

End of Chapter 1:

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first story, so please tell me what you think of it.

This chapter has been edited, and messed around with due to some reviews, and to make it better. Hope it's improved and more believable.

I changed the ending when I uploaded this, because I was afraid some of you might kill me, and it wouldn't fit that well. Plus I've read some story's where the ending totally ruins it, but here is the original anyway:

Alternated Ending:

"We should do that again sometime, that was … incredible Ginny, I love you so much…thank you." Hermione said, trying to think of the right works to say."

"I loved it too Hermione." Ginny said, trailing a hand along Hermione's chest, felling the contours of her nipples beneath her probing fingers. She stopped as someone from the other-side of the room spoke.

"That was so hot, makes you wish you were human again" Moaning Myrtle sighed from the other side of the room, removing her hands from between her legs. ;)


	2. The consequences of Blackmail

/ Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, this is for fun, _not_ money. /

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Sex, Rated M for MATURE.**

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad some people found it as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

I wrote this chapter because a Draco/Harry/Ron pairing always makes me laugh, but I'm not going to be writing any Male slash, ever, because I'd be crap at it, and M/M doesn't do it for me.

**Please Review!**

* * *

Friends Getting Friendly

Chapter 2: The consequences of Blackmail

* * *

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked as she entered the common room to find Ron and Harry playing chess.

"I was helping Ginny with her Transfiguration homework." Hermione replied. "She's got her OWL's coming up, and she's finding it really hard keeping up with McGonagall."

"Yeah, I had the same problem, you seem to be the only person alive who doesn't" Ron grumbled, ignoring Hermione's glare

At that moment the portrait hole opened again, and Ginny came through, spotting the three, and ambling over. "Hey Hermione, hey Guy's, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing, come on Harry, I want to show you my sloth grip roll, see you two later." Ron said quickly, grabbed Harry's arm, and ran out of the portrait hole pulling Harry behind him.

Hermione turned to Ginny a look of confusion on her face, "What's up with them?"

"Oh nothing," Ginny smiled, an innocent look on her face.

"Come on Ginny, what is it? I'm not going to tell anyone am I." Hermione gave her young lover a pleading look.

"Oh all right" Ginny sighed, and moved closer to Hermione despite a few seventh years in the opposite corner being the only other people in the room. "Well, I needed to do some Defence against the Dark Arts homework that Snape had assigned us. We had to practice some non-verbal duelling spells. Anyway, I found a deserted classroom, but it wasn't deserted…." Ginny couldn't hold it back any longer, and snorted in amusement.

"What's so special about that?" Hermione said loosing her patience. "Hurry up and tell me or your regret it later."

This stopped Ginny, who swallowed, and straightened her face. "Well in the room were Harry and Ron, and they were…you know…shagging"

Hermione gasped, but then blurted out: "But so, that's what we're doing, right."

Ginny burst out into a fit of giggles again at the look on Hermione's face, "They weren't alone 'Mione…They were with Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't help herself, and burst out into a fit of laughter, clinging onto Ginny for support. Hermione's laughter was infectious, and Ginny joined in. The two boys on the other side of the room shook their heads in disgust, and left the room, no doubt searching for some other quiet place without crazy girls in it.

"Malfoy…but, but why, they hate each other." Hermione managed to say between snorts of laughter.

"I think Malfoy found them at it, and decided he wanted to join in. Anyway, Ron spotted me at the doorway before I could hide, and came outside and threatened me for like ten minutes. He made up an excuse to the others about needing the toilet so they don't know." Ginny sounded almost gleeful having some leverage over her brother. "I think Ron doesn't want the other two to know as Malfoy would properly stop if he knew that anyone else knew his little secret."

"So where do they…you know…do it" Hermione asked hesitantly before adding: "just out of curiosity."

"Your so naïve Hermione, they are having sex, and will be inserting their penises into each other tonight at exactly twelve O'clock in the room of Requirement. Why do you want to know, do you want to go have a peek?"

"Ginny, their my best friends." Hermione said giving Ginny her best disapproving glare, before grinning evilly, "Of course I do."

"You're not being sarcastic?" Ginny asked unsure about Hermione's response.

"Of course not, it's going to be hilarious; we'd better get there at about eleven so we can make sure we're properly hidden before they arrive. Oh, and so we can get comfortable" Hermione grinned at Ginny in a seductive way reaching across and giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "We don't want the boys to be having all the action."

XXX

"Hey Ginny, come in" Hermione called to the older girl as she turned the corner of the seventh floor corridor outside the room of requirement.

"Over there is where they'll be doing their business, oh alright, over there is where they'll be shagging, and the room made this one way wall which means we can see in, but to them it just looks like a wall. Over here is our bed, oh and don't worry about sound, there are one way sound wards." Hermione dropped onto the bed smiling up at the red head.

"Are you sure this is where they'll come, and what's in that box over there?" Ginny said inquisitively.

"I asked for a place where I could watch Ron, Malfoy and Harry. The room turned into this, so I'm guessing it knows what it's doing, and that my sexy friend is a box full of the most fetish items ever." Ginny went over to the box, and dug her hands in, bringing out a pair of handcuffs, and holding them up to Hermione.

"See what I mean, Muggle Aurors use them to tie up criminals, and although I've never used them, apparently it a kinky thing muggle couples do to make love making more enjoyable. There's a mixture of muggle stuff like them, and magical stuff like some vibrators. Did you here the scandal about them?" Hermione asked enjoying the look of confusion Ginny was still giving the handcuffs. "Well a muggle got his hand on one, and replicated the effects using muggle technology before his memory was modified by the ministry. Only difference is you have to buy batteries for the muggle ones, and they don't self clean them-selves."

Ginny was still looking at the handcuff, "that's cool, but what do these do?"

Hermione grinned: "I'll show you later if you insist, and weren't you the one who had a nice purple muggle dildo the other day." Ginny dropped the Handcuffs, blushing slightly, and going over to lie on the bed with Hermione.

"We've got half an hour before the others arrive love, how about you give me a little demonstration as to how these muggle and wizard devises work."

XXX

"Oi Potter, what are you doing, I challenge you to a duel!" Draco Malfoy called across the corridor to the pair of Gryffindor who had just removed the invisibility cloak from around them.

"Don't worry 'raco, no ones around, your forgetting the map." Ron said grinning as their old rival visibly relaxed.

"I already opened the room, so you can go in sexy." Draco drawled, giving Ron a pat on the arse as he walked past. "Go and sit on the bed you Gryfin-dorks, and I'll show you what a real man's body looks like." Draco boasted to the other two.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, don't you remember last time when we measured, and Harry was a inch and a half longer then you." Ron snorted with laughter, and pulled his robe over his head, disposing of it to the other side of the room.

Ginny turned to Hermione, and grinned: "Disgusting aren't they. I can't believe I actually liked Harry."

Hermione smiled back, wrapping an arm around Ginny, "Well now I've seen it for myself, can we draw the curtain on that scene." Pointing to the three boys in the other room.

"Sure."

"Wait one moment:" Hermione said, jumping out of bed and stopping the red head from closing off the scene in the next room. "I just need a few photos, something to bribe them with." She ran over to her school bag that she had brought with her, and produced a wizard camera. She took a couple of shots of the scene through the one-way mirror. The boys haven't wasted any time, "Ron looks like he's enjoying the special attention Harry is paying to his cock." Hermione commented, grinning to herself, and getting a nice shot of Harry sucking Ron, while Malfoy was positioning himself behind the two of them.

"Come on Hermione, all the action next door is getting me wet, come and sort it out now!" Ginny said, growing impatient with the older girl. "You can use the strange metal devices if you come now." She added in desperation when the bushy haired girl still ignored her.

"Done."

XXX

"Ooh Hermioneee, lick me now! Get your Fucking tongue inside my crack now you bitch!" Ginny yelled, straining at the cuffs attaching her to the bed.

"You've been a naughty girl, Hermione whispered in a low erotic voice. I'm going to have to spank you." She reached over, and spanked each of Ginny's but cheeks, rubbing her hands along her back, and down between her cheeks. She roughly turned the girl over, shoving her legs apart, and slowly rubbing her leg up and down between Ginny's legs.

Hermione attacked Ginny's hard nipples, biting and teasing them, running her tongue around the outside of each in turn. She rocked back and forward, grinding their hips together, their clits rubbing across each other, the friction causing the younger girl to cry out in delight.

"Silence." Hermione commanded, and slowly moved her face down so it was level with Ginny's hips. She moved in slowly, enjoying the younger girls shivers of anticipation, as she slowly started to lick her.

Ginny had shaved since Hermione had last seen her in this position, and Hermione stroked the line of remaining hair fondly. She ever so slowly twirled her finger around her opening, gathering some of the wetness, and touching her finger to her tongue. "You taste delicious, they should serve you up at breakfast in the main hall."

Ginny giggled, "I would have to have help every day providing enough for everyone. You'd have to help."

"What a great idea" Hermione murmured as she plunged all four fingers into the young beauty. Hermione's scream of delight was drowned out by Ginny's deafening scream of pleasure.

"Your all tight Gin, I'm going to have to loosen you up a little." Hermione said, you wouldn't even be able to take Malfoy's maggot if I don't sort you out this instant."

"Sort me ouuuut…then" Ginny managed to moan, as Hermione inserted into her again. Hermione continued to push her fingers in, pausing once or twice to lick her fingers clean, and stop the girl from going over the edge too soon.

Just as Hermione felt Ginny begin her climax, she took her hand out, and got up from her position on the bed, returning shortly after, with a long, thin, dark blue object in her hand.

"That's way too big, I draw the line at over a foot," Ginny moaned still trying to recover from the pleasure Hermione had been giving her.

"It's double ended you idiot, now who's naïve." Hermione grinned slyly. "Do you finally understand what the handcuffs are for now?" Ginny frantically nodded. Hermione reached over and taped each cuff with her wand removing them, and kissing the Ginny's wrists where the metal had dug into her skin.

"Can I be on the top this time?" Ginny asked, and grabbed the plastic item with glee when Hermione nodded. "On the bed then."

Ginny slowly inserted one end into Hermione, filling her completely. "You look like you've had a sex change done by a novice doctor" Ginny told Hermione, grinning at the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

"Just get on will you."

Ginny quickly obeyed, climbing onto Hermione, and positioning her own clit over the other end of the dildo sticking out of Hermione. She relaxed, felling the solid object fill her slowly, slowly rocking forward and back. Hermione squirmed, and shouted out for Ginny to go faster. Ginny obeyed, and built up a rhythm, their bodies moist with sweat as they thrust into each other.

Hermione was grinning wildly, and quickened her pace, synchronising her pushes with Ginny's. Ginny was now flailing madly, unable to control herself and the immense pleasure. Her ginger hair flicking from one side to the other, while her breasts bounced wildly ever time Hermione thrust up into her. Hermione reached and cupped each breast with her hands, and absently fondled them.

The initial build up only lasted a few minutes, before Ginny felt her body begin to seize up. Hermione sensed this, and quickened her pace. Their bodies kept thumped together, until Ginny couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh my God, I'm cumming Hermione!" She shouted, clawing Hermione's bare legs as the climax hit her head on. She bucked with pleasure, still calling out Hermione's name. Hermione slowed down, but Ginny noticing this quickly shook her head, and starting thumping into her again. "You haven't come yet."

Ginny ignored the slight pain that came with ever thrust and quickened the pace; sensing Hermione was getting close. Ginny looked down at her lover beneath her. Her bushy hair was spread out on the bed, she had a look of immense pleasure open her face, and Ginny continued grinding into her with renewed vigour. 'Hermione did have such amazing boobs' Ginny thought to herself as she looked down on her, she reached a hand out gently running It across her chest feeling her smooth curves, the other hand running circles around the point where the toy joined the two together.

Hermione climaxed and Ginny felt her friend shudder as it hit her, flailing her body wildly. Ginny slowed the thrusts, and pulled herself off, and removing the object from Hermione as well.

XXX

They spent the next few minutes licking and tasting each other, before relaxing wearily on the automatically cleaned sheets, Ginny resting her head in Hermione's bare lap. Hermione absentmindedly stroked her bright red hair, savouring the moment of silence. 'Ginny was awesome in bed, and had been her only proper female friend she'd ever had, but where was this heading, was she going to be expected to go with Ginny to Hogsmead, what would everyone say…'

"Hermione" Ginny said, as if reading the older girls thoughts. "This is just fun, alright, I love you, and I'm ready to be with you, but not everyone would be as accepting. We'd probably even have some problems from the dudes next door, so just relax."

"Were you reading my thoughts Gin?" Hermione asked slightly startled, but pleased at the same time with the answer.

"Yes, I was wandering whether you loved me,"

"Of course I love you." Hermione said warmly, wrapping an arm around the others chest.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor love each other, and are going to keep it secret are they, not if I can help it, I'm sure the rest of the school would love to know." Malfoy gloated at the naked girls who were lying on top of each other, clasping hands.

"Can't you see we're busy here, go and annoy someone else." Ginny said impatiently.

"How about a quick blow job before I go, if you can take the crap that Granger spills, then your in for a treat."

"If you're trying to blackmail us, then it's not going to work." Hermione sighed.

"Why not Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"Because we have photos of you and the others, whereas you have no proof, I don't think the other Slytherins would be too impressed if they found out. Oh and Ginny has her wand, and is very competent at casting the 'obliviate' charm."

Malfoy turned just in time to see a blinding flash of light, before he was hit by the spell. Ginny followed up with a stunner, sending him cart wheeling backwards.

"Bastard." Ginny muttered, "Don't know what Harry and Ron see in him. I'll go and hide him in a broom cupboard somewhere." She dragged the stupefied figure to his feet, and was by the door before Hermione quickly jumped up and followed, whispering something in the red-head's ear. Ginny smirked, and nodded.

XXX

Professor McGonagall woke up, and pulled her tartan dressing gown around her, and was walking to the bathroom, when she tripped over an object on the floor. She fumbled with the light switch, and finally flicked it on. The sight in front of her took a moment to register, and she stood there in shock until she came to her senses and let out a high pitch scream.

Lying on the floor was none other then Draco Malfoy, stripped naked. His long blond hair had been shaved off completely, and his body was covered with scrawled messages. A message written in blue read: 'I love McGonagall', another reading: 'I wish I was a Gryffindor.' There was a crudly drawn penis on his head, with the heading, 'The other one wasn't big enough, so I had a transplant!'

XXX

"Mr Malfoy, what do you remember happening last night?" Dumbledore said sternly. "Remember there are lots of methods of getting the truth out of you, but I would prefer for you to tell the truth yourself."

"I did nothing...someone did this to me, and when I find out who, I'll kill them."

"Now calm down Mr Malfoy, what do you remember; I don't want to force Severus to use Veritisirum."

"I remember...a party in the common room," Malfoy started, deciding to tell the truth, or what he believed it to be. "And then me and some others went to a classroom, and had a little game of Truth and Dare. There was some alcohol…and everyone got a bit carried away."

"Thank you Draco, you can go for the moment." Dumbledore said sternly. Once he had left Dumbledore turned to Snape and McGonagall. "He was telling the truth, I read his thoughts, I'll leave you to take care of his punishments Severus, and I expect you to keep a closer watch on your students in future. I expect it to be very severe, are you better now Minerva…"

Hermione and Ginny were eating breakfast when Malfoy walked in. A Hufflepuff girl screamed causing the entire school to turn in shock as the bald Slytherin shuffled in. He gave Crabb and Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins a scowl, band sat down sullenly at one end. A Gryffindor fourth year burst out into hysterics as he read the message on the Slytherins forehead. It didn't take long till the assembled students were rolling round on the floor, clutching stitches.

Ron whispered to Harry "Wander what happened to Drac', do you think he did it for me. Didn't he know I was only joking when I said we should all shave ourselves to show our love for each other? Anyway, I meant between out legs, not our heads."

Hermione overheard this whispered conversation, and had to quickly shove a load of food in her mouth to stop herself bursting out in laughter.

"Ron won't be disappointed long, I reckon it could only be a few hours before he finds out we shaved there as well. I liked the memory modification charm you did on him, and the non removable pen's were a great idea," Ginny reached over, and gave Hermione's a pat on the back. "But nothing compares to your brainwave to use the year long pubic hair removal spell."

* * *

A/N: There is one more chapter to come on this story, please tell me what you think of adding Cho in as a nice happy threesome in the next chapter and when I've finished this fic I will be starting on another soon after.

Thanks for reading, just one more thing to do before you hit the back button: Review!!


	3. Bathroom Bitching Part 1

/ Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, for fun, _not_ money /

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Sex, Rated M for MATURE.**

Not that this will keep anyone under 18 out, so just pretend your over 18 when you read this.

Fell free to flame, but at least leave an e-mail adress so I can argue back, or send me a message telling me I'm a loser if that's what you want. Siriously though, if you don't like femslash, smut, graphic... whatever, don't read this.

**_READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM_**

I'm writing more chapters because of the reviews that I've got for certain charectors to appear. Thanks for all the encouragement to everyone thats reviewed, and reviews this chapter.

* * *

Friends Getting Friendly

Chapter 3: Bathroom Bitching

* * *

"Hermione, quick we've got half an hour between lessons." Ginny said, dragging the elder girl down a passageway.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked a bit startled.

"There's a girls bathroom somewhere around here, and I was getting so frustrated." Ginny answered as the two of them stopped running, and calmly walked through the door to the bathroom.

The girl's bathroom they had just entered was one of the nicer ones out of the hundreds of bathrooms throughout the castle. There were five cubicles running along the far wall. Instead of having basins on the other wall, they was a mini basin, mirror and toilet inside each cubical.

The first door was locked, so the girls entered the second one along. Ginny had been here before, and dumped her bag to one side and started to strip off. Hermione followed suit, marvelling at how much room there was. Each cubical was the size of a normal bathroom. They would even have room to lie on the ground.

Letting her tits free, she turned Ginny's head towards her, and kissed it madly, running her tongue around her mouth, their teeth grinding together. Panting, Hermione reluctantly moved away from Ginny's soft lips upon recognising a voice from a muttered conversation two people were having in what sounded like the next room along. "Lavender is that you?"

"Yes she's here with me." Parvati said, in a gasping voice, "We're just getting ready for class, there's this boy that Lav fancies, so I'm making sure she's lookin' aright."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Neville Longbottem." Parvati shouted back before her blond friend could stop her.

Hermione giggled as Lavender berated her friend for telling. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione, and pulled down the pair of jeans she usually wore under her school robes. Hermione swivelled round and kissed her friend, on the lips, noticing she was naked, and ran a hand up her bare body.

With one swift movement Ginny pulled Hermione's underwear down, and pushed it down to her ankles, revealing her womanhood, the tangle of pubic hair already soaking with her juices. Ginny aggressively pushed the bushy haired girl to the ground, and spread her legs.

"My, my, aren't we getting excited." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear as she stroked her between the legs, and moved her hands up her body to her breasts, flicking and teasing her nipples while running her other hand through the long wavy hair that she loved so much.

"History of Magic was unbearable, it was throbbing all the way through, I even thought about doing myself there and then." Hermione whispered back, and guided Ginny's hand back to her waist, away from her chest where Ginny was continuing to caress her assets. "No messing around today." She added menacingly.

Ginny could see that Hermione was desperate for a shag, so put her finger in her soaking wet hole, and started thrusting into her, Hermione holding a hand to her mouth to prevent the whimpers and moans she let out as Ginny kept thrusting into her.

Fortunately for the two girls, there wasn't a gap beneath the wall and the floor between the cubicles like there were in other bathrooms; however the whole bathroom had a high ceiling, so Ginny paused for a moment and cast a silencing charm on Hermione. Ginny cast it aside after completing the charm, and brought her right leg up, rubbing it gently back and forth between Hermione's legs. She changed position to give her better access, and continuing pushing her fingers in and out of the older girl clit. Her lips were red from the rubbing, and juices were freely dripping out of them.

Hermione let out a frustrated moan, as she felt the tension growing between her legs, and the juices begin to build up. Ginny continued to pump her fingers into Hermione, and finally adding a fourth finger as she came, the juices erupting out from between her legs and spraying Ginny's naked body.

Ginny carried on moving her fingers in and out a few more times, but could see that she had exhausted herself with the last orgasm, and wouldn't be able to take another one. Hermione was still panting as Ginny finished licking up the last of Hermione's cum. She knelt over her, and kissed her passionately on the lips, Hermione returning the kiss, and pushing her tongue inside her mouth. She could taste herself inside Ginny's mouth, and eagerly licked the others lips, getting as much of the salty tasting juices inside her.

"You like the taste of yourself do you?" Ginny asked quietly grinning as Hermione nodded. "I can see why, it's gorgeous. I almost…" But Ginny didn't finish her sentence, and she immediately froze as the sound of the door opening interrupted her. Footsteps sounded on he floor, and the sound of another cubical door being opened, and slammed shut echoed around the room.

After a couple of seconds Lavender cautiously called out to ask who it was, and what they were doing. Hermione groaned as Pansy Parkinson answered.

"Well, what are you doing here?" She asked in reponse.

"Um, putting make up on." Lavender replied quickly. Hermione though she heard a note of panic in her fellow Gryffindors voice, but dismissed it.

"So what do you think I'm doing here idiot. It's not illegal to use a bathroom ya know." Pansy answered.

"Hermione, did we have any Herbology homework to do?" Lavender asked nervously, obviously trying to change the subject.

"No, Sprout let us…off…" Hermione answered. She gritted her teeth an just managed to get out the last word as Ginny was gently nibbling on Hermione's ear, something that Hermione always loved, and would've got her wet, but for the fact she'd just enjoyed a mind blowing orgasm, and was still trying to recover.

Lavender it appeared seemed to be having the same problem, and Hermione wandered whether Lavender and Parvati were up to the same thing that she and Ginny were doing. Lavender always seemed so interested in boys, and even more after she and Ron had broken up, as if she was trying to prove a point to him.

Ginny was absently stroking Hermione's hair, and by the look in her eye needed a good fuck. Hermione raised herself, and started casually running a hand down Hermione, and whispering a couple of dirty thoughts in her ear, and rolling her onto her back so she was lying on top of her. She slowly started on her breasts.

Hermione was interrupted from her activities by a loud gasp. Hermione couldn't help it, and started giggling, "Who's that?" she asked, curious to find out who else was using the bathroom for a frustration removal besides them.

"Yeah Parkinson, who you got there with you, couldn't you have taken him someplace else." Lavender called out in an amused voice.

"What you on about you whore, more like can't you and your fellow dyke under control."

Parvati gasped, "We're not lesbians you slut. Didn't you hear that Lavender was going out with Ron earlier this year, and she's got a crush on Neville?"

"I've always wandered if you had to pay Weasley to go out with you or you did it for a bet. I expect you ended up shagging him," She continued, "maybe his ginger pubes were the reason you turned into a homo. And Longbottem, I'm sure you said Male, his bitch of a mother was probably more masculine then he is."

There was a scuffling sound from Lavender and Parvati as Pansy said the last remark, and they seemed to have decided to ignore that last remark and change the conversation. "If it wasn't you, us, or Hermione and Ginny who was it?" She asked, no-one answered.

Ginny getting board of the conversation grabbed Hermione's hand, and placed it between her legs. Hermione grinned at the almost desperate red head, and quickly resumed where she had left off. It wouldn't be a good idea to annoy Ginny, she was a terrible temptress, and had a amazingly frustrating ability at taking her to the edge, and the stopping more then should be physically possible.

She slowly put her index finger into Ginny's clit, and wiggled it around, collecting some of the wetness that she had built up, and bringing it to her lips.

She was still playing with Ginny five minutes later, and was just building her up for her orgasm when one of the cubical doors opened, and footsteps could be heard on outside. Hermione couldn't help it, and stopped what she was doing to find out what was happening, despite Ginny's silent protests.

"Hello Pansy" Luna's dreamy voice floated over the wall. "Don't you know you're not aloud to bring boys into the Girls bathroom?"

"Shut up you idiot." She muttered threateningly.

"Who is it Luna?" Lavender and Parvati said in eagerly in unison.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Pansy snapped back at them, and turned to Luna: "One word…"

"What's going on in here?" Professor McGonagall said sternly from the doorway, everyone in the bathroom froze.

* * *

A/N: Originally I was only writing 3 chapters, but this random set of plot ideas came into my head, (dam the bunnies) so I'm writing five or six in total.

No Offence…etc: Most of insults in this scene come from my old French class; I of course would never use those words (no I don't lie either, honest…) No insult is intended to anyone, be it lesbian, ginger, Longbottem lovers or whoever. I know gay/lesbian people, and lots of gingers, and some that are both. If you've got a problem tell me and I'll make sure Pansy dies in an accident next chapter or something like that.

Beta: No-one is bettering this story, and I didn't even know it existed until this little icon popped up on the login page one day. I know my grammar, and spelling is crap, but I'd rather post his now after a quick check then go through it in loads of detail and probably only change one thing. If anyone wants to beta this and any other fics, then just say. I don't really mind if a fic's got loads of mistakes, but if you do, then just say in your review. Thanks :)

I know it's a short chapter, but the second part of this mini plotlet will be posted soon in chapter 4. I don't like cliff-hangers as much as anyone else so I really will try...

I've started a Luna/Ginny fic, any views? What do you want to happen? Review/PM me.

The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Seriously, reviews are the only thing that motivates me to write this, so please…

Later…


	4. Bathroom Bitching Part 2

/ Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, for fun, _not_ money /

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Sex, Rated M for MATURE.**

* * *

Friends Getting Friendly

Chapter 4: Bathroom Bitching - Part 2

* * *

_Luna didn't have free periods, and had to do her homework after lessons were over for the day, so she was delighted when she read the sign on Hagrid's hut telling them they didn't have Care of Magical creature.' Luna didn't have much homework to do, and those awful Phombats were making her all itchy and frustrated between the legs, so she decided to put her new toy to use. She ran up to her dormitory and grabbed an object from under her bed, and entered the first bathroom she came to. She was just settling down on the toilet seat to read when she heard the door open, and a couple of girls whose voices she vaguely recognised from the DA entered. _

_She cast her book aside as the giggling and muttering from the other girls started to get louder. She reached into her bag and brought out the vibrator she had found on sale in Knockturn ally one time her father had left her alone. She dropped her robes on the floor, and lifted her skirts and removing her panties. She took he vibrator in her right hand, pressed the start button, and pressed it gently to her clit, moving it up and down. After a few minutes, she lifted her shirt over her head and rubbed her small perky breast and plunged the vibrator into her…_

_Half an hour later she had finished, she cast a cleaning charm on her clothes and the floor, which was covered in her juices, and quickly dressed. She had heard more people enter the bathroom including that horrible Slytherin, so she quietly opened the cubical door. She shut the door behind her, and turned round and walked straight into the back of the same Slytherin she'd been trying to avoid, who was also cautiously closing the door of her own cubical._

_She wasn't alone however, holding her hand was Ernie McMillan…_

_"Hello Pansy…"_

XXX

"What's going on in here?" Professor McGonagall said sternly from the doorway, everyone in the bathroom froze. The transfiguration professor walked into bathroom, her acid gaze sweeping across the bathroom. The two far doors were open, and in front of her stood Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, and unbelievable enough Ernie McMillan. Pansy was holding his hand, and desperately trying to shield him from Luna who was standing, giving the Slytherin girl an amused look. Pansy seemed to have come to her senses, and immediately dropped Ernie's hand, and blushed a bright red.

"It's not what you think…" Pansy muttered. "We were just messing around."

"That's not what you said earlier!" Ernie shouted at her, and stormed out of the bathroom, forcing his way past Professor McGonagall in the doorway, his red face matching Pansy's embarrassed one.

Pansy went to follow him, but the thin-lipped professor stopped her in the doorway, and turned her furious gaze on her. "What were you doing with a boy in here, besides being against the school rules, I'm flabbergasted that your abandon a boyfriend simply because he's a Hufflepuff, and you might lose you reputation. No Miss Parkinson," She added as she saw her open her mouth to object. "I'm not as stupid as you think, you should go and apologize to Mr McMillan, and I expect both of you in my office at 8:00pm tonight for your punishment."

Pansy ran out of the door as fast as she could, and thought back to earlier, She really did like Ernie, and they had been going out secretly for the last six months, but it was the first time they had properly had sex. It had been incredible, and she was just smuggling him out when that pesky Ravenclaw had caught them, then McGonagall had arrived. She didn't mind the detention, but the questions that would come thick and fast when her fellow Slytherin's found out she had a detention with a Hufflepuff. She dreaded to think what Draco would say. He'd been hitting on her recently, but she'd been ignoring him because of Ernie. She dreaded to think of what he'd do if he found out.

She wandered where Ernie would've gone, and suspected she'd find him in the library. She loved him, or she thought she did, and they'd just had the best sex she could ever have hoped for. The way he was so gentle with her, how his length fitted perfectly into her, how he whispered how much he loved her and how beautiful she was, rather then how hot she looked. She didn't want to break up with him, but she knew that he wouldn't want to keep it secret much longer…

"Right, on your way Miss Lovegood, remember to inform me straight away if anything like this happens again." Luna scurried out of the bathroom, and Professor McGonagall walked up to the first door.

XXX

_Neville was having the best day of his life. He had been walking down to breakfast as normal, planning to spend the free morning doing The Transfiguration essay that McGonagall had set them when someone called his name. He looked round, and there was Lavender, sprinting down the corridor after him. _

"_Hey, wait up Neville" She shouted, catching up with him she added: "Are you going to breakfast?"_

"_Yeah" Neville answered, wandering whether it was just his imagination or had she gone bright red. He put it down to the fact she'd just been running, and sneaked a glance at her out of the corner of him eye. She was tight white tee-shirt with nothing underneath. He felt his genitals stir as he saw her nipples poking out from beneath the fabric. He drew his robes tighter around him hoping she wouldn't notice, as they walked into the great hall, and sat down opposite each other at the Gryffindor table. _

"_Hey Neville, you going back up to the Gryffindor common room?" Lavender asked once the two of them had finished eating. He nodded, and the two of them started walking. He decided not to point out that two of Lavender friends were also heading in that direction, and just thought to himself what it was that she wanted._

_Half an hour later Neville found himself inside a cubical in a girl's bathroom with Lavender and Pavarti. He wandered if the two shared all of their boyfriends, but wasn't exactly complaining. Lavender had asked him out on the way back to the common room, and as soon as he had nodded, been whisked away by an ecstatic lavender, who took him to the bathroom, collecting Pavarti along the way._

_He stared open mouthed as the two started stripping off their clothes, his little problem getting bigger by the second. Lavender gave him a cheeky grin, and stopped Pavarti who was just about to start on her bra._

"_Looks like Neville's never done this before." She said gently, walking over and closing his gaping mouth. "Don't worry, we'll show you what to do, just follow our lead, now let's see what your made of."_

_The two girls started stripping Neville, taking off their remaining garments in the process. Neville blushed at the attention his naked body was getting as the two girls stepped back and looked him up and down. _

"_Ooh, aren't you a big boy, I get to ride him first." Lavender said, first addressing Neville and then Pavarti. Pavarti nodded, and Lavender closed in on Neville, capturing his lips with hers, and slipping her tongue between his lips and in to his mouth._

_Neville hesitated, thoughts rushing through his mind, but her sternly told himself to stop it. He was with two of the hottest girls in the school, what was he doing. He eagerly kissed back taking Lavender by surprise, and snaked a hand round her back giving her bum a gently squeeze. Pavarti, not wanting to get left out positioned herself behind Neville and started to massage his shoulders. _

_Lavender pushed her body into Neville's, and ran her hand along his chest, and down between his legs, taking his length in her hand and squeezed it. Neville shivered in delight, and broke apart form Lavenders kiss, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, and flicked it with his tongue, urging Lavender on and trying to return the pleasure that was now coursing through him as Lavender slowly ran his cock between her fingers. _

_Pavarti dropped to her knees, and took Lavenders hand off of Neville, and gently licking on the tip of his erect cock. Neville stiffened as he felt her warm mouth around him as Pavarti started giving him mouth. Lavender grinned at her friend, and moved Neville's hands between her legs. He started rubbing her, but she wanted more, and she pushed his finger inside her, and dragged his other hand to one of her breasts. _

_After several minutes of sucking Neville couldn't take it anymore, and screamed out a warning to Pavarti. She ignored him, and continued sucking on his erection, using one of her hands to help, the other one buried deep between her legs. _

_Neville felt himself explode, shooting his load of cum into Pavarti's mouth, who eagerly swallowed it, and sucked on him to collect everything he had. Neville, with a bit of help from Lavender, had managed to bring Lavender close as well, and with a couple of desperate thrusts from Lavender, she came, spraying her juices over Neville's legs, and Pavarti who she was standing over._

_Neville, having only seen his own orgasm, drank in the sight. He had never seen anything so attractive as Lavender's body spasmed, her body arcing, and her clear juices rushing forth. _

_He watched in awe as she continued to spray Pavarti, who had stopped pleasuring Neville, and was patting Lavender's clit, and running her tongue between Lavender's legs. Pavarti looked up as Lavender finally finished, and collapsed on to the floor. She noticed the attention Neville was paying her, and grinned as she spotted his errection slowly return, it looked like Lavender would get her wish of riding Neville sooner then she'd imagined…_

XXX

Professor McGonagall walked up to the first cubical door, and tapped her wand against the lock muttering a word under her breath. The door slowly opened, revealing three of her own Gryffindor's frantically trying to pull their clothes over their nude bodies. McGonagall's grimaced as she got a good view of Pavarti's bush, and she glared at the three of them who had stopped, and were timidly glancing at the teacher.

"Get changed, and I expect you three in my office at 8:00 as well. I expected more of my Gryffindor's, I'm extremely disappointed." She turned away.

Neville looked at Pavarti and Lavender, who were finishing putting on the rest of their clothes, both of them with bright red faces. However bad the detention was going to be, it couldn't put him in a bad mood. He'd just had sex with two hot girls, one of which was his girlfriend, with promises of much more from both of them. A detention couldn't be that bad…

Professor McGonagall repeated the process with the next door. It slowly swung open to reveal…

* * *

End of Chapter 4,

I know it wasn't that long, but more in the next few chapters,

Thanks for all the reviews; so all bow down to 'BandWhore2011', 'naomi89', 'Anonymous' and 'Kibanuzu'. Who reviewed the last chapter, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed the other chapters?

If anyone wants more detail about Pansy and Ernie, then just ask, and I'll add some in next chapter.

Will Hermione and Ginny get caught? Who is in the third cubical? What will Ernie say? What punishment will McGonagall give? Do you like the Neville/Lavender/Pavarti pairing? Find out next chapter…

Might be able to post Wednesday, if not defiantly Friday. Will finish this mini plot next chapter.

Thanks.


	5. Bathroom Bitching Part 3

/ Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, for fun, _not_ money /

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Sex, Rated M for MATURE.**

* * *

Friends Getting Friendly

Chapter 5: Bathroom Bitching Part 3

* * *

Ginny gasped as Hermione finally drew her to her climax. She emptied herself over the floor and the other girl's body, and collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. Hermione grinned at her. She loved the sight of the worn out red-head lying on the floor in a puddle of her own juices, her lips swollen and red from the attention Hermione had been paying them.

Hermione picked up her wand from the side and cast a cleaning spell. She lowered herself to the floor and took Ginny's hand in hers, giving it a gently squeeze.

"I've loved these past few weeks, and wouldn't change them for anything." Hermione said, stumbling over the words. How could she be embarrassed about talking to Ginny after just having sex together? Ginny nodded in response and motioned for Hermione to continue. "Well, I was thinking we cut right to the sex and missed out on the relationship stuff, so I was wandering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend...no one would know because Harry and Ron are staying behind with Malfoy, and everyone would just think we were going as friends..."

"That'd be great Hermione," Ginny answered, grinning, but then frowning in concern. "What am I going to wear though?"

A couple of minutes later the two girls climbed to their feet and stood in front of the mirror. Hermione grabbed a shrunken make up bag from her robe pocket, and dumped it on the side of the basin. "We've apparently been in here for twenty minutes putting on makeup, so we might as well look the part."

Hermione was just putting the finishing touches to her mascara when she heard Luna's voice from outside. She put her hand over her mouth to stop Ginny from saying anything, and listened to pansy's menacing reply.

Hermione was bursting with curiosity, but lavender and pavarti beat her to it.

A few seconds later Hermione heard the ominous voice of professor McGonagall from the doorway. Hermione grinned in glee as McGonagall told off Pansy, but stopped stunned when the Transfiguration teacher mentioned McMillan. Pansy was going out with Ernie McMillan. Hermione looked over at Ginny, the shock still visible on her face. Ginny gave her an evil smile and leant across. "Do you think they've just been doing it?" Hermione thought for a moment and nodded. "How big do you think he is?"

Hermione and Ginny were just getting back to their make up when they heard McGonagall slam open the door of the cubical next to theirs.

"Get changed, and I expect you three in my office at 8:00..." Ginny clutched at Hermione in shock, and muttered under her breath "What are we going to do?"

Hermione looked around her, her eyes catching the pile of clothes in the corner; she rushed over to them while Ginny scrabbled for her wand which was lying under the sink. She could hear footsteps get closer to the door; she cast a locking charm, on the door, but realized she didn't know any other spells that would get anywhere near keeping a teacher out. She caught the clothes that Hermione threw in her direction.

The footsteps stopped outside the door, and they heard someone mutter _alohamora_ under their breath...

Hermione grabbed Ginny's wand from her hand, and cast a spell. The door flung open to reveal a stern faced Professor McGonagall standing stiffed back in the doorway. Ginny opened her eyes, and glanced towards the doorway. She looked down at herself, and nearly jumped in surprise. She was wearing a pair of black robes with the school crest positioned just above the curve of her left breast.

She glanced at Hermione who was innocently holding up a tube of lip gloss to her eyebrows. She winked at Ginny and looked back at McGonagall. "What is it Professor?"

McGonagall grimaced. "Nothing Miss Granger, but as class starts ten minutes then I think you should be on your way." She turned around and Hermione let out her breath quietly. "Oh and Ginnerva, and although it's not in the school uniform to wear a tee-shirt underneath your robes, I would recommend it if you don't want the entire male population of the school staring at you."

Ginny looked down again, and noticed that all she had on under the robe was a red bra of Hermione's.

XXX

Professor McGonagall walked to the third door, wandering if this happened every day inside Hogwarts, or it was just a huge coincidence. She'd already caught three people 'doing it', and she was sure that Hermione and Ginny had been doing the same. She wouldn't have thought of Hermione being a lesbian, but now that she thought about it, Hermione rarely dressed up for boys, despite looking stunning when she tamed that hair of hers. She quickly steered her thoughts away from that topic, and thought about punishment.

She would give McMillan just a simple lines detention, but she'd have to think up something special for Pansy, and she'd actually caught the other three, so she'd have to be pretty harsh on them. She knew she'd never be able to pin anything on Hermione and Ginny though, other then: 'Blocking a public convenience'. She had always know that there was sex going on in Hogwarts. She thought back to when she was at school, and immediately wished she hadn't…

XXX

"_Hey Minerva, what are you doing out of bed at this late hour, Professor Dumbledore is patrolling the corridors tonight, and you know what'll happen if he catches you." Lucius Malfoy said in his silky voice from behind her._

_She whirled round in shock. She spotted him lounging in the entrance way to the dungeons. "I know…I wasn't doing anything…"_

"_Then let me show you something truly amazing."_

_She agreed, her curiosity getting the better of her, and followed Lucius. She had always admired the blond-haired Slytherin, and sometimes wished there wasn't such a big difference between the two houses, which prevented her from ever acting on her feelings. They arrived at an empty classroom, and Lucius cast a locking charm on the door and started stripping off. Minerva followed suit…_

XXX

She shook her head, and checked her occlumancy wards. It wouldn't do to let Dumbledore or even a student for that matter finding out how and to who she had lost her virginity.

She sighed: it wasn't her day. She noticed the third door had more complex wards on then the other two had, maybe some seventh years? She slowly started unravelling the wards, making sure to go unnoticed, so she could catch the culprits in the act. She was so worked up in taking apart the wards, that she didn't notice the faces of Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti and Neville watching curiously, as eager to she who it was as she was. She eventually broke the last ward, a sound repelling ward, and gently pushed the door open.

XXX

"_Who've you got this mornin' Pomona" Hagrid asked, draining his tankard. "I'm goin' to investigate the Thestrals that have been getting' killed, but after that I was wanderin' if ya wanted to go for a drink at the broomsticks?"_

"_Sorry, I've got to check on Greenhouse 4, maybe tomorrow."_

_Hagrid grunted a reply, and got up, saying goodbye and trudged back to his hut. As soon as he'd left, Sprout also got up, and left the great hall, but instead of heading to the Greenhouses, she turned in the opposite direction, and entered a nearby bathroom. _

_She walked to the third door and tapped the door with her wand. It swung open to reveal a scantily clad, horny looking Vivian Vector. _

"_Hey Viv," Sprout said cheerfully, "How long've you been here?"_

"_About ten minutes, what took you so long?" _

"_There was a killing in the paper, and Dumbledore was talking to me about it. I couldn't exactly ignore him as he knows I always like my Wednesday mornings free. Hagrid was being annoying as well." Sprout stopped talking and turned to the Astronomy teacher. She had removed her robe and top revealing her bra and knee-length skirt. Her robe was particularly bulky due to working in a freezing cold greenhouse all year round. She looked her forty years old, but had managed to retain some of what must have been a stunning figure. She had a large chest straining to be free of the plain white bra that held them in place. She stepped out of the skirt, and grinned at the hungry look Vector was giving her. _

_Ten minutes later all other thoughts had gone from her head and were replaced with the soft rhythmic thump of Professor Vector's fingers which had found her g-spot and were exploring her tentatively. Sprout shifted her position, to maximise the other teacher's access spreading her legs as wide as they could go, holding them in place with her hands. Vector rolled her backwards so she was on her back, and straddled her, grinding their hips together, and running their soaking clits over one another's. _

_Vector grinned as she felt the incredible heat that was radiating from between her lover's legs. She let out a little gasp as she felt a hand caress her breast._

"_Vivian, slow down." The blond called out as she began to feel her orgasm build deep within her. "We've got till lunch, so we might as well enjoy it." She smiled at her lover, and kissed her lustily, slowly trailing her tongue sown her smooth body, seizing her hard nipple and gently nibbling on it eliciting a low pitched moan. _

_The astronomy teacher couldn't take it anymore, and despite what Sprout had advised, grabbed hand and positioned it between her legs. _

"_Patience, Patience." She said smiling, and slowly rubbed her hand along the woman's clit. As slowly as she could, she forced her index finger in. She was so tight. She forced the finger in as far as it would go, then withdrew it, adding a second finger... _

XXX

The door burst open, crashing loudly against the stone wall of the cubical. In the doorway stood Professor McGonagall, she was looking dawn at the tangle of limbs below her jaw threatening to fall off. Never had anyone seen the transfiguration professor so shocked or surprised in all of the fifteen years she had been teaching.

From the doorway, Ginny and Hermione watched in astonishment as McGonagall's mouth opened and closed like a gossiping goldfish. Peering round the doorway, the five students couldn't see who was in the cubical due to the angle they were looking from. Lavender, getting impatient, pushed the other girls forward, and the five of them stumbled forward into the room.

McGonagall hadn't heard them though, her gaze still fixed on the couple below her.

"Pomona." She muttered almost sub-consciously, spitting out the word in disgust. "Pomona."

The couple on the floor had finally realized she was there. Vector pulled her lips from that of the Herbology teacher's beneath her, and looked up. She slowly climbed to her feet, pulling Sprout with her. She casually cast her eyes around her, and spotted their robes, garment and underwear strewn across the cubical. She pulled a robe out from underneath her, and cast it around her shoulders, covering her smooth silky skin and faultless breasts.

"Minerva is there anything wrong."

She ignored the question, and continued to stare at the nude Transfiguration. Sprout blushed and looked at the ground in shame.

A crack echoed through the room as McGonagall slapped Sprouts cheek, the force whipping her head round. She turned her head back, one side of her face had gone bright red.

"I thought you loved me..." She whispered under her breath, and with that, turned sharply on her heals, and walked out of the door, head held high. Hermione from where she stood noticed the outline of the professor's eye moisten. A single tear drop trailed its way down her stern face, running down to the end of her nose, and fall to the floor.

Hermione's gaze lingered on the doorway her favourite teacher had just walked out of, before turning back to the activities in front of them. Vector was fuming, berating Sprout for not telling her she was taken. Sprout was looking glumly at the floor, her hand gently tracing the red mark on her face.

Later that evening, seven students were standing outside Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione and Ginny had decided to go with Lavender, Pavarti and Neville, and had found Pansy and Ernie holding hands together outside the office.

Hermione gave the couple a smile, and was surprised to receive one in return from Ernie and Pansy. When she wasn't sneering or frowning she looked quite beautiful.

The door opened, and Professor Sprout walked out smiling. She waved goodbye to Professor McGonagall, and walked off down the corridor. McGonagall walked out of the door, a smile splitting her usually stern face.

"Pansy, Ernie, you two can go. I need to speak to you five in my office. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Pansy and Ernie walked of down the corridor. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. The other five Gryffindor walked into the office.

"Right, about earlier, Professor Sprout has just informed me that you witnessed what happened. Would it be alright if we left it at 'I won't tell if you don't tell'." She said briskly, looking each of them in the eye in turn. Hermione's admiration for the teacher rose considerably. She knew she'd never be able to do what she was doing, and be so calm without getting embarrassed.

The five all nodded in agreement, and Professor McGonagall smiled and waved her hand dismissing them. Hermione got to the door, and turned round. "Did you and Professor Sprout make up Professor?" She asked shyly.

"Yes thank you," she smile down at her model student, who smiled back and closed the door behind her.

"Where are you three going?" Ginny asked, as Hermione ran and caught up with her and the others.

"Oh, you know." Lavender answered slyly, and led Neville and Pavarti down a side corridor, towards a familiar bathroom.

Ginny turned to her friend and lover who was walking next to her. "Hey Hermione, we've got a hour or so before we've got to be back in the common room, and we never got to finish in the bathroom, so do you fancy finding a classroom somewhere."

"Sounds Cool." Hermione said, grinning at the seductive voice she was using, "Can't understand why you don't want to do it in a bathroom though, much less entertaining..."

* * *

_A/N: I know, I'm a sucker for happy endings, if you think some of this is OOC, AU, or any other cool acronym that means it's not believable, then tell me and I may change it. If you can't be bothered to review or tell me then tough, live with it. McGonagall was not meant to be in character, maybe I'll do a fic with her and Hermione, when she grows up to be a teacher..._

_No offences to anyone as usual, if I stereotyped, offended anyone or stuff like that tell me, and I'll change it. _

_Nearly finished the last two chapters so will post them soon. Hope you enjoyed the last three chapters, they got a bit longer than planned, but who cares..._

_Might redo the first couple of chapters to make the sex a bit more realistic, and slow down the love thingy... what do you think??_

_Remember to review, tell me what you think, Good? OK? Bad? Off the scale... oh and do the poll as well. Thanks. _


	6. Cho Chang

/ Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, for fun, _not_ money /

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Sex, Rated M for MATURE.**

Longest chapter, so far, by about twenty words, so enjoy.

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Friends Getting Friendly

Chapter 6: Cho Chang

* * *

_Hogsmeade..._

"Thanks Hermione, I had a great time." Ginny said as the two students made their way back to the castle. It was getting late, and the two girls had to bring their hands up to shield their eyes from the setting sun.

Hermione grinned and snaked her hand around Ginny's giving it a gently reassuring squeeze.

Ginny stiffened as she felt Hermione's warm hand in hers, and looked around. "Hermione..."

"It's alright." She replied. "We were the last out of the Three Broomsticks, remember, and it's nearly ten."

Ginny visible relaxed, and pecked Hermione on the lips. "We should do that again. They could defiantly improve the size of the toilets in the Three Broomsticks though; I don't know how we managed to do it in so little a space."

"Your right, but by the third time we went in there I'm sure Madam Rosmerta suspected something."

"Yeah, well it was better than the shrieking shack, I don't know why we had to go in there. I know it was only Remus and Harry's dad that made the place haunted, but it freaked me out a bit being naked in that place." Ginny shuddered slightly.

"Oh stop complaining, it was only a dare, and you were only in there for like ten seconds. It's not like we started making out or anything like that...although..."

"Don't even think about it Hermione." Ginny said sternly, and gave her a gently push off of the pathway. Hermione smiled and pushed her back.

The two continued walking in silence holding hands until Hermione spoke:

"How about tonight? We could find an empty classroom." She asked in a low erotic voice. Ginny had to stop herself trembling in anticipation. It turned her on so much when Hermione talked like that.

"OK, but only because I love you so much, I don't think I'll have recovered fully by then..."

"Oh, isn't that sweet, the mudblood and the blood traitor love each other, and are going to keep it secret are they, not if I can help it, I'm sure the rest of the school would love to know." Malfoy gloated, a huge grin plastered across his ferret-like face.

"It's you again is it?" Ginny said reluctantly turning to face the Slytherin.

"How about a quick blow job before I go, if you can bare the mudblood's saliva, then you're in for a treat." He said sneering down at the two girls, his wand held menacingly in front of him.

Hermione grinned slyly, and winked at Ginny, before also turning to face Malfoy. "Sure, Do you want to come down. I've wondered how you tasted for a while now."

Malfoy couldn't believe his luck, and started clambering down the steep slope.

"He said the exact same thing as last time." Hermione whispered to Ginny, giggling slightly, but not so Malfoy could see.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"You'll see; be ready to stun and memory charm him."

Malfoy approached the two girls, and gave them another sneer, "Which one of you two whores are going to be the lucky girls then? I must warn you, I'm quite a lot to take."

Hermione grimaced as he pulled down his trousers, and pulled his limp manhood out. Harry and Ron had been right, Malfoy had an attitude, but noting to back it up with.

Sighing, she cast aside her school robes, and adjusted her tank top, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. She ran a hand up her body, pausing to stimulate her nipple. It wasn't the only thing that became erect as Malfoy's cock finally started to rise.

Hermione knelt down on the floor and took Malfoy's length in her hand. She frowned as she felt something stir between her legs, she supposed there was nothing wrong with being a bit bi.

She opened her mouth, and slipped her mouth around his cock. It was her first time giving mouth to a boy, she and Krum hadn't quite gone that far when she had been staying with him, even though coming close a few times. She needn't have worried though; he didn't even reach the back of her throat.

Malfoy moaned out in pleasure and pushed her head father onto him, before letting out a high pitched scream as Hermione bit down as hard as she could, forcing her teeth together for a good five seconds before Malfoy fell backwards. He looked up, tears in his eyes as a red shape stepped into his field of view. A white light shot from the end of her wand, and his vision slowly faded, the spell knocking him unconscious.

_(Malfoy was found tied up in one of Snape's cauldrons, he spent the next week in hospital. Harry and Ron dumped him as they thought he was cheating on them, also after seeing what damage Hermione had done they decided it would be better for their sex lives if they went back to being a pair. Ginny and Hermione laughed, lots.)_

XXX

_A month later..._

"Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment?" Cho Chang said, running to catch up with the Gryffindor.

"Yea, what is it, but it's nearly ten and we should be getting back to our dormitories so be quick." Hermione answered, stealing a glance at the Asian girl who having difficulty keeping up with her long strides. Hermione had to admit that Cho was hot. She could see why Harry had wanted to date her, and she had grown taller and more feminine since. She swayed her hips as she walked, and was wearing a mini skirt showing off her beautifully tanned legs. Hermione wandered who she had dressed up for.

"Well…you see…I was wandering…because you know girls understand these sorts of things…but also…"

"Stop blabbering and say what you want" Hermione demanded irritated, this idiot Ravenclaw was keeping her from Ginny, they had walked round the same piece of corridor three times already, and Cho still hadn't noticed, she must be worked up over something.

Cho whispered something that Hermione couldn't hear. She glared at her "Speak up."

"I like girls." Cho said a little louder, a petrified look on her face.

"Oh, is that all." Hermione relaxed, and continued walking. "So what is it you want, you can't be here just to tell me that."

"Well I was wandering…you don't talk to boys much…so did you want to…" Cho tailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Hermione asked incredulously, she nodded. "Sorry, I'm already going out with someone."

"Oh sorry," Cho muttered, and turned around and started to walk off in the opposite direction.

Hermione though for a moment, "Wait, you can come as well," she called to the Ravenclaw, who eagerly turned around and followed her. 'I hope Ginny doesn't mind' she thought to herself as she made her way to the deserted classroom that the girls were using at the moment to take care of 'business'.

When they arrived, Hermione cautiously knocked on the door five times. "Come in" Ginny called out from inside. She was sitting on a chair to one side of the room, casting wards with her wand. "I've put up all the usual wards, and added another, stopping anyone from entering unless they knock five times, it also…" As she looked up she saw Cho. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She asked me out, so I brought her here." Hermione explained to the red head. Ginny didn't answer, so she continued: "Anyway, It was getting a little, not boring, what's the word: less exciting…"

"Samey" Ginny supplied.

"Exactly, so what do you say?"

"I'm fine with it, what about her though?"

"Fine with _what_?" Cho asked a confused look on her face.

"Having sex with us of course" Ginny said, giggling a bit, "what else do you think?"

"Go easy on her Gin, don't you remember the double ended dildo, '_that's way too big…_' and there was that time last week when you were on you hands and knees and you didn't understand the difference between…'"

"That's enough" Ginny said grinning at the bushy haired girl, "I'm going to make you wish you hadn't said that." She walked over to the other side of the room, and started to draw the blinds, shutting out the night sky.

"Are you alright with this?" Hermione said, walking over to where the Chinese girls was standing, and giving her a reassuring rub on the shoulders.

Cho looked like she was thinking for a moment, before nodding. Hermione gave her a dazzling smile, and dragged her over to the pile of blankets that were strewn across the floor in one corner. "You can have Ginny first since it's your first time."

"You're lucky, 'Mione can get very competitive and aggressive if she doesn't get what she wants." Ginny said grinning and jumped to the ground next to them.

Cho looked at Hermione questioningly, so she explained: "There's a charm on the floor to make it soft so we're more comfortable, it's heated as well."

"That's the great thing about Hermione," Ginny said, reaching over and massaging Cho's back, "She's sexy, has awesome tits, squeals like a pig _and _she's a genius at magic."

Ginny slowly lowered her hands and lifted Cho's tank top over her head, her school robes already lying on the floor. Ginny pulled her back so she was resting on top of her, reaching her hands around and rubbing her breasts which were hidden beneath a pale pink bra.

Hermione lent over the two of them, and kissed the raven on the lips, softly slipping her tongue between her lips. She moaned softly and kissed back, nibbling on Hermione's lower lips and tasting the others mouth. The twos tongue's flicked back and forth as the two fought for supremacy.

Ginny fumbled with the clasp on the bra, working out how to open it. When the two sections came apart in her hands, she threw it across the room. She grabbed one breast in each hand, and rubbed her hand over them, pinching the nipple and rubbing her hands over the smooth skin.

Her breasts weren't as big as Hermione's but were about the same size as her own, and were as tanned as the rest of her body. Ginny grabbed her black silky hair and pulled her head back. Kissing her upside-down lips, and massaging her chest with more force.

"Do you like this?" Ginny asked parting their lips.

"Yes" Cho said panting a little and giving a little moan as Ginny continued to rub her breasts roughly.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet…Hermione and I have a few too many clothes on don't you think?" Cho nodded, and tried to hold in another moan of pleasure as Hermione ran a hand across her legs. "Why don't you start with Hermione's top then, it's getting far too warm in here to keep that on."

Cho proceeded to remove Hermione's and Ginny's clothes one by one. At first she seemed a bit uncomfortable, but soon enough she was ripping at their clothes, frantically running her hands in and around their bodies.

Hermione and Ginny stood up, and removed their panties, the only items of clothing they were left wearing. Ginny gave the black haired girl a little push so she was lying on her back, and lowered herself on top of her. Sitting on her stomach, she parted her legs as far as they would go, and gently brought Cho's head up to meet her clit. She placed a cushion underneath her head, and motioned for her to start licking.

Cho seemed a bit hesitant at first, licked her lips, and tentatively gave Ginny's privates a lick. She planted a couple of chaste kisses, and tentatively pushed her tongue into the Ginny. She shivered in delight, and urged her to do it again. Cho licked her lips slowly, and flicked her tongue in again.

While Ginny was receiving pleasure from the Cho, Hermione sat herself down in the gap between the V of her legs, and stroked her. She was already wet, from the excitement of licking Ginny, and Hermione didn't meet much resistance as she plunged her first and second finger in. Cho cried out in shock, mixed with pain, but as Hermione repeated the action the pleasure rose and overpowered the pain causing Cho to cry out again but this time in contentment. She faithfully continued to lick Ginny, flicking her tongue in and out of the girl's pussy.

Ginny moaned, she needed more, so she reached down and latched onto Cho's arm, placing it over her clit, and slowly pushing one of the girls fingers into her. Cho screamed as Hermione continued to push two fingers into her, and Ginny gave up trying to get the Asian girl to please her, instead rolling over to the floor, and planting a trail of kisses down her neck to her breast. She captured both nipples with her hands, and held her still, and drew their lips together in a kiss, slipping her tongue into Cho's mouth...

XXX

An exhausting and pleasurable ten minutes later, Cho lay back, resting her head in Hermione's lap. She smiled up at the Gryffindor, who lay slumped against a wall, grinning stupidly to herself.

"So Hermione, what do you think, does Cho pass the test?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't move. "That means you've passed. Anyone who managed to subdue Hermione deserves to stay. Who have you done it with before?"

"Cedric and Marietta," Cho said grinning, "With Cedric a few times, but only once with Marietta, and we were only fooling around, and we stopped being friends after she...told Umbridge."

"Cedric was one lucky guy." Ginny said, smiling in amusement as Cho blushed.

"So what about you two, What boyfriends have you had? Have you ever been with another girl before? How long have you two been doing this together?" Cho asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her and Cedric, which was sure to be an embarrassing conversation.

"Ginny's gone out with half the school, and I went out with Krum, we started this, a couple of months ago, Didn't we Hermione."

Hermione nodded, and looked at Cho, "It's getting pretty late, and despite the fact that Ginny managed to nick Harry's map, we could still get caught."

Ginny nodded, and pulled the other girls to their feet, "how about Wednesday evening?" The other girls agreed, and Cho was half out of the door, before Ginny called out after her: "You better get prepared, me and Hermione were going easy on you this time, you won't be so lucky next time."

Cho grinned, and waved to the two Gryffindors as she descended down a spiral staircase. Hermione and Ginny watched the dot of their new lover travel the clear path back to the Ravenclaw common room.

The couple were half way back to Gryffindor common room, when Hermione spotted a couple of dots not too far away from where they were. "Harry and Ron"

"What?"

"Harry and Ron, their in that cupboard on the next floor up, do you want to go and have a look."

Ginny nodded, and the two girls took the next staircase that took them to within a few meters of where the boys were hiding.

"...shame about dray isn't it, I bet it's Hermione and Ginny, they were the last ones in Hogsmeade, and he went out to get some fresh air a bit before we saw them come back, he must have seen them on the map. I thought we all swore we hated girls though."

"Maybe they seduced him?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I bet your right, Ginny's been getting off with the whole school, and Hermione went for that awful 'Victor'." He said, imitating Hermione's voice. "Poor 'raco though, being the victim of toes whores, maybe we should accept him back Harry."

"Nah, didn't you see his dick, it was horrible, I'm not having that inside me. I'd much rather have you Ronny."

"Me too, Harrykins."

Hermione and Ginny turned away from the door disgusted as smooching sounds came from inside the cupboard.

"Their bigger basterds then Malfoy, who deserved what he got." Hermione said, a bit upset about what her old best friends had become.

Hermione and Ginny arrived back in the common room, to find Lavender, Pavarti and Neville already occupying it. Hermione grinned as she watched the two girls arguing about who was going to get to ride him first. Lavender was the only one wearing anything, a bra, but it had been pushed up exposing her natrual curves. Neville was sitting in one of the comfy armchairs by the fire, a look of pure contentment on his face.

"You should be more careful." Ginny said, causing there three friends towhip their heads around in shock. "Anyone could have just walked in, you should at least put up some simple wards if you're going to do something like this in a public place."

"Well..." Pavarti started, looking guiltily at the other two, "We hadn't planned this, we were doing homework, and it just...happened."

"Well don't let us stop you then, but you should follow our advise as we're not the only ones out at this time of night, we heard some voices that sounded remarkably like that of Harry and Ron from inside broom cupboard on our way here." Hermione said, enjoying their shocked faces. "We heard them being extremely rude about us. Anyway, we know you like a good piece of gossip, but don't tell anyone, it would be a shame for it to spread around the school wouldn't it Ginny."

"Defiantly Hermione, and we wouldn't want these pictures to get into the wrong hands either, someone might make copies."

"Doesn't matter Gin, I know a safe place, I'll put them on this table and hope no one does anything bad with them. Oh, goodnight you three, remember to be more careful about hiding yourselves next time." Hermione finished, and followed her red haired lover up the stairs. They kissed, before heading for their seperate dormateries, looking forward to the morning already.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, put me on favourites, c2, alerts, even just read the thing...

I write all this crap to answer a few questions/angry people that are going to come from me writing this chapter. If you're not reviewing, or have no interest then I'll hunt you down and kill you: (Just kidding, but loads of people do actually put that, don't know why?)

I know lots of you are going to be angry at me, cuz you all luv Malfoy, but I don't, and it's my fic, so tough. I don't like Harry and Ron either. That doesn't mean I don't like fics with them in, it all depends on how the character is written.

If anyone recognises anything from another fic, then yes I did include some in this chapter, but it's called FanFiction, and no one's making money (apart from the designers) so it doesn't matter.

Yes I know lots of this didn't flow very well, and wasn't that good, but I've got exams, and wanted to put this out before then. I may go back and edit this at some point. Loads of typos as well. If anyone wants to point them out, feel free, but yes I do know I'm crap at spelling and grammar thank you very much!

If I got something wrong, fell free to correct me. Hope you liked the Hermione/Ginny/Cho pairing. Next, and last, chapter has Luna as well, should be finished by next weekend.

Seriously long Author Note, so sorry about that, I got a bit carried away. If you didn't get the message earlier then: review :)


	7. A Quiddich Match and Much More

/ Disclaimer, Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, for fun, _not_ money /

**WARNING: Contains Graphic Sex, Rated M for MATURE.**

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Friends Getting Friendly

Chapter 7: A Quiddich Match and Much More...

* * *

"And Harry catches the Snitch, making the score 290 – 120 to Gryffindor!" Luna Lovegood said in her usual voice, her craziness being amplified around the stadium by the megaphone she was holding. "Ginny played well, I like her: she's really nice to me and…" Luna continued before a fuming McGonagall, who seemed more frustrated at having Luna commentate the Lee Jordan who she could at least tell off for his remarks, grabbed the megaphone from her hands. The Gryffindor's landed on the ground and madly ran around hugging each other shouting at the top of their voice, most of the Gryffindor team avoiding Harry and Ron, who slapped each other on the back before quickly letting go of each other as those around them started to giggle.

The Ravenclaw team landed at the other end, and headed to the changing rooms, shaking a few excited Gryffindor hands along the way. Cho walked dejectedly with the rest of her team to the changing room. They really had no chance, with Harry playing seeker for the other team, and the new addition of Ginny and Demelza to the chasers along-side Katie Bell.

Cho the only girl on the Ravenclaw team parted with her team members and headed to the girls shower area. She had been kicked around quite a lot bit Harry and the Gryffindor beaters. Cho wandered if Harry was angry because they broke up, whether he was using the fact she was a girl to his advantage, or simply he was pissed about the photos of him and Ron. Cho had confronted Hermione and Ginny about that, but they insisted they didn't do anything.

She stripped off the Quiddich robes she was wearing, and walked over to the nearest shower, pressing the button, and relaxing in the boiling hot water that spilled out from the showerhead.

Cho spent nearly thirty minutes in the shower, letting the warm water wash away her aches and pains from the match, and the mud she had somehow got on her robes despite the fact that they were flying. She was just towelling herself down when a familiar figure appeared at the doorway.

"Hey Cho" Hermione said from the doorway, eyeing the girl's body appreciatively, "Ginny and I were wandering where you'd got to, you've been in here for ages."

"Yeah, had a nice long relax, why were you and Ginny waiting for me?" She asked, grinning at Hermione's attention, and arching her back displaying her beautiful body to her bushy haired friend.

"Oh we were wandering if you wanted a bit of fun, but if you're tired or don't want to don't worry about it."

"No, sounds great, I'll just finish off here and be out in a minute," Cho said, gathering up her towel and dirty robes.

"We were thinking this would be as good a place as any, got a problem with that?" She asked. Cho shook her head dropping the items she'd been collection ready to go on the floor. Hermione left to go and see if Ginny was still outside smiling to herself at the Ravenclaw's eagerness to join in. 'This was going to be fun.'

Ginny was still outside patiently waiting for her friend, and eagerly followed Hermione inside. Ginny had been inside the girls shower area numerous times, choosing to shower there after training rather than risk Filch and Mrs Norris' wrath. She followed Hermione into the large shower-room, and smiled a greeting to Cho.

It wasn't long before the two Gryffindor's had joined Cho in her state of undress. Ginny had turned one of the showers on, and the three of them were madly running around under the jets of boiling water, giggling about the events of the Quiddich match, the picture's of Harry and Ron going out, and Harry's obvious jealousy of how beautiful Cho had become. He'd been going out with Hannah Abbott recently, and although she was pretty, she didn't compare to the three girls who were, by now, eagerly making out.

Hermione and Ginny had just piled on Cho, and were unmercifully tickling her, when the three of them heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the girl's shower. Hermione shushed the other girls, and reached over for her wand, pointing it at the door.

The three held their breath as Luna Lovegood walked into the room.

"Hey Ginny, I thought you played well today." Luna said, and started to remove her robes.

Cho looked at the other two incredulously; you don't just walk in on three hot naked girls, talk about a Quiddich game and start stripping off. "What are you doing Luna?" She asked. Hermione and Ginny nodded, climbing to their feet.

"Well, isn't it tradition for all the female members of a Quiddich game to shower together and engage in sexual activity?" She asked innocently, pulling her top over her head.

Cho, who had played Quiddich for Ravenclaw for three years, shook her head incredulously. She wandered if Luna had made it up, or someone had played a practical joke on her. "No it's not Luna, who told you that."

"I saw that you were all in here, so I assumed it must be a tradition, otherwise why would you do it. Professor Trelawney says we can learn a lot from the inner eye."

"Why would Hermione be here then? She didn't play." Ginny said grinning as Luna took off her bra revealing her small supple breasts.

"I'm a seer, not a Legimance, only she knows that. Now can someone come here and lick me, those pesky Phombats are at it again."

Ginny couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at how Luna always twisted the question to make it look like they were stupid rather than her. She had to admit to herself though Luna was decent looking. She was about as tall as Cho, and despite her small breasts she had a shapely body, and was quite beautiful. Ginny remembered her request, and moved over to the blond head.

Ginny gently lowered her to the floor, and bent her head down and ran her tongue up between her legs. Luna yelped, and wriggled, but Ginny continued.

Hermione watched the scene and felt her nipples slowly becoming more erect. Cho felt similar reaction, and grinned over at Hermione. She crawled over to Hermione and eagerly kissed her on the lips, keeping one eye on Luna who was sprawled on the floor being eagerly licked by Ginny.

Hermione could tell that Cho was tired out from the game, so contented herself with a snog here and there, and a fondle of her breasts, while enjoying the other two girls. Ginny was showing off, putting on a good show for the two watching, but Luna was screaming out, and thrusting her hips upwards every time Ginny pushed into her.

Hermione had known Luna for two years, and she had always appeared calm. She almost didn't believe what she was watching as Luna screamed out again, and spread her legs even further. Ginny appeared to be enjoying pleasuring her friend, and was contenting herself with teasing the blond, and drawing out her orgasm, despite Luna's pleading.

The two girls were really starting to turn Hermione on, if they hadn't already, and she slowly began to move her hand in a downwards direction. Cho spotted her, and grabbed her hand. "I'm not that tired; let me help you with that."

Hermione smiled her thanks and spread her legs. Cho shifted position, and moved her hand between Hermione's legs. Hermione moaned as Cho ran her hand back and forth over her clit, but refused to enter her.

An eventful five minutes later, Cho wearily climbed to her feet. "I just need a bit of fresh air." She said to Hermione who nodded, still grinning stupidly as Cho walked away, purposefully swinging her hips. Hermione watched the girl leave the room, then looked over to where Ginny was straddling Luna, grinding hips against each other. Hermione didn't remember that happening, but then again, she'd been focusing on something else during the last five minutes. She slowly crawled over to where Ginny's and Luna's intertwined bodies.

Outside, Cho drank in the fresh air, as she leant against the entrance to the changing rooms. It was getting dark, and it was hard not to notice the ground to her left that was bathed in light emitting from a nearby window. Cho let her curiosity take control of her, as she crept towards the window...

XXX

"_Hey Sexy," Ron whispered to Harry, keeping his voice low so the two Gryffindor beaters wouldn't hear, "You wanna take a shower?"_

"_Yeah, but you'll have to cover me. We can say we went to bed early, and bribe Dean to say the same thing. Hannah's been getting really clingy ever since those __photos. I keep telling her their fake, but she's all suspicious. You know she got a friend to follow me around the other day. That was the little Hufflepuff who you stunned when she got in your way the other day."_

"_Oh yeah, that was funny." Ron added, chuckling in a generally evil way. _

_Peakes noticed Harry get changed as slow as he could, and Ron casting his robe about him in a dramatic manner, and then slowly taking it off again, while muttering to each other. He grinned, and grabbed his stuff, and left the changing room, dragging Coote with him. _

_Harry grinned, and captured Ron's lips with his, exchanging a wet kiss, saliva dripping from their mouths to the floor. Harry lifted Ron's shirt over his head, and slowly made his way down Ron's pale body till he reached his trousers..._

XXX

Cho watched in amusement as the two boys continued their _activities_ on the changing room floor. She had heard all about Harry and Ron's exploits from Ginny and Hermione, but hadn't actually seen them like the other two had.

She was interrupted from the scene in front of her as she heard footsteps. She had had the sense to bring her cloak and wand with her, and cast a mild disillusionment charm on herself. The footsteps came nearer, and turned into the tall darkly clad figure of Severus Snape.

Cho followed him cautiously, making sure not to make a sound. Cho breathed a sigh of relief when Snape turned towards the Home team changing area, where Harry and Ron were. She was just about to go back and join the other three when she heard more voices coming from the open doorway.

"I bet their still in there. I saw Hermione and Ginny waiting outside the Ravenclaw entrance." A male voice that Cho couldn't place said.

"Who do you think they were waiting for?" This time she recognised Pavarti as she asked the question loudly.

"Well it's obviously Cho Chang. She's the only girl on the Ravenclaw team, and she's hot while the rest of the team look like trolls." This time it was Lavender's voice that Cho recognised. She saw three figured come into view, and they walked straight past her, towards the girls shower area. Cho quickly hurried after them.

In the Girls shower area, Luna was straddling Ginny, sitting on her stomach, gentle caressing her breasts, while Hermione was sprawled out between the V of her legs.

Ginny felt Luna's soft hair between her legs rub against her bare skin, as Luna shifted position on top of her. She stooped low, so their breasts touched, her blond hair providing a curtain shielding them from the rest of the world as Luna placed a delicate kiss on Ginny's lips.

Hermione looked down between Ginny's legs. Deciding that she looked ready, she slowly plunged a finger into Ginny. She felt the red head stiffen, but she continued the passionate kiss with Luna. Hermione noticed Luna had lay down so she was fully on top of Ginny, both still exchanging kisses. Hermione reached forward with her other hand, and started to massage Luna's outer walls.

Luna started to tremble again, until Ginny held her still, and moved her arms from the back of her head to around her body, hugging the blond close.

Hermione heard a sound from the doorway, and not bothering to look called out:

"Cho, want to come and give me a hand."

There was no answer, and Hermione looked up to see Lavender, Pavarti and Neville standing in the doorway. Lavender had a look of victory on her face, perfectly imitating a Hermione 'I told you so' expression. Pavarti had a look of mild shock and hunger in her eyes, whereas Neville's mouth had opened, and was watching avidly as Hermione slowly withdrew her hand from the two girls who hadn't noticed the new visitors.

"Where's Cho?" Pavarti said, causing a startled Luna and Ginny to break apart and look up to see who had spoken.

"Right here," Cho called out from behind them, and moved past the three Gryffindors standing in the doorway, slipping of her cloak as she made her way into the room, exposing her naked body to the three onlookers.

XXX

Harry lay on the floor behind Ron. Both had exhausted themselves in the first few minutes or so, and were lying next to each other talking about Quiddich, Harry gently stroking Ron's manhood.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?"

Harry immediately recognised Snape's slippery voice and groaned, muttering Snape under his breath.

"Yes Mr Potter. It is _Professor_ Snape, and you two are in big trouble. Oh how I wish Potter Senior was here to see this."

"But Sir."

"Quiet Weasel, Don't worry, your parents will get to hear of this too, I'd bet my job on it. Now who wants to go on a little trip to the headmaster's office...neither of you...well I insist." Snape was turning to the door when he noticed the two boy scrambling for their clothes. "Oh I wouldn't bother getting changed. It's quite warm outside," he sneered, and cast a spell, causing their clothes to burst into flames. "Now follow me."

As Snape led the way back out of the castle, Harry heard a noise, and turned round startled. "Sir their something in there, do you think it's from the forest?" Harry said, ignoring his hatred of Snape, and hurrying to put the Potion's master between himself and the changing rooms.

"Oh stop prancing round Potter, I'll come and investigate after I've given you to the Headmaster, I'm not missing this for anything."

XXX

_Back in the girls shower area..._

Cho sat down beside Hermione and beamed at her, while reaching a hand forward and placing it between Ginny and Luna, she could feel the warmth radiating out from each girl. "Well are you going to come and join in or aren't you?"

Lavender blushed, and looked across at Neville, who returned the look.

Pavarti spoke for them. "Neville and Lavender want to have some fun together, but I'll come and join you. She eagerly went over to Hermione and Cho, and joined them on the floor.

Lavender dragged Neville over, and gently pushed him onto his back. She knelt down, with one leg on either side of him, and snaking her bady forward, caught his lips with hers. Neville relaxed into the kiss, and gave Lavender an eager smile as she slowly, with his guidance, lowered herself onto him.

Pavarti had enjoyed the last few weeks with Lavender and Neville, and even though both of them insisted she still 'joined in' with them, she still felt like the outsider. She wasn't jealous of her best friend and her boyfriend, just felt a bit left out sometimes.

Pavarti had known she liked girls, even before she and Lavender began their 'experiments' last year, and the sight below her, was more than enough to turn her on. She lowered herself to the floor somewhat hesitantly, but that was brushed aside as Hermione gave her a peck on the cheek, and started to strip of her clothes.

With Cho's assistance, Pavarti was undressed in no time, and Cho didn't need much persuasion to work her way between the Gryffindor's legs, and begin to devour her sex.

Hermione, noticing the other two were happily engaged, went back to the task of pleasuring Ginny and Luna, who had grown a bit restless in her absence. She eagerly took up where she left off, giving them a bit of warning, before thrusting her hands in.

Ginny gave out a little scream as Hermione forcefully pushed into the pair of them, but a reassuring hand on her shoulder stopped her from making any further noise, and she was distracted from the slight pain and waves of pleasure as Luna kissed her passionately again, and began to tease her breasts.

She ran her hand over Ginny's smooth curves once or twice, before running her hard pink nipple between her thumb and forefinger...

On the other side of the small shower area, Lavender let out a yell and urged Neville to go faster, meeting every thrust he made upwards with one downwards. Her blond hair had come loose from its hair band, and was thrashing wildly around her face. She could feel and hear his balls slapping wildly against her skin, turning her on even more, and causing her to fasten her pace. She knew that it was going to hurt for the both of them next morning, but she cast that thought out of her mind as she involuntary found herself begin to stiffen.

Neville was still going strong, but he too felt the two of them get even closer, and, not wanting to leave Lavender unsatisfied, slowed down the pace, and changed his angle slightly, while reaching up and caressing her shapely breasts.

Neville quickened up as he felt Lavender approach her orgasm, and put his last ounce of energy into one last thrust, which had the two of them crying out, as they climaxed simultaneously...

Cho, Pavarti were laying next to each other, letting their eager hands explore each other's bodies. Cho shivered in pleasure and anticipation as Pavarti ran her hand cautiously between her legs. She quickly moved her hand, blushing in embarrassment, and Cho groaned to herself. 'What could be more embarrassing then being felt up while your naked, while your best friends lay about the place having sex with each other?'

Cho caught Pavarti hand, and placed it back over her clit. Pavarti cautiously began to run her hand around Cho's entry. Cho returned the favour, using her other hand to pleasure the other girls breasts.

Five minutes later, Cho was just about to suggest asking Hermione to join the two of them, as she had finished pleasuring Ginny and Luna, and was looking restless, and Cho wanted some help with her own 'problem' as Pavarti wasn't quite as skilled as the bushy haired witch.

Hermione jumped at the invitation, and moved over to where the two girls were laying. However, a distinctly male voice stopped her before they'd even started:

"What's going on here?" Snape said from the doorway, rubbing his hands together with glee. He looked around the room, grinning sadistically as he recognised another Weasley, not bothering to stop his roaming eyes. "Another...five, six, seven for detention," He counted as he cast his eyes around the room. "After catching Potter and Weasley I thought it couldn't get better, but I was obviously mistaken."

Snape gave another evil cackle as Neville raised his head to look at the potion's master. "Oh, aren't you a lucky boy Longbottom." Snape said sarcastically. "Got all these sluts to yourself, well I don't know how you satisfy them with that maggot... I expect all of you to get changed and be in the headmaster's office in ten minutes. Dumbledore will have to expel you all now."

Neville blushed bright red at Snape's remark, and the other's expressions varied between worry, anger and surprise. Luna just muttered something about possessed by aliens, and smelling like Plimpys under her breath, before joining the others in covering up their nude bodies. As Hermione's initial shock wore off, she smirked at the jealousy that was obvious in the professor's voice when talking to Neville. As he continued to stare at the group of students in front of him, with hunger in his eyes, Hermione looked between his legs she saw a faint shift in the black robe he always wore.

Hermione looked over to Ginny who had noticed it too. She gave the red head a small nod. Ginny grinned, and reached for a wand that lay discarded at the side of the room.

Hermione turned to face Snape, and put on as seductive face as she could: "Sir, how about a blow job..."

* * *

XXX  
**THE END**  
XXX

* * *

Does anybody actually know why playing Quiddich gets you muddy? JKR is always banging on about it in the earlier books. It's all in the air isn't it...

Snape catching Harry and Ron was an idea from _BandWhore2011_, including Luna in the group was from_ Benners_, and the end is for _Darkest-Fire.Blackest-Night._

Also thanks to the people who did the poll, and Look out for my Ginny/Luna fic in a couple of weeks. The number of hits stands at just over 20,000, and 38 reviews as I'm posting this, so it can't have been that bad...

Thanks to all the reviewers so far, especially: _The Falling Moon, Kaitou Bloodrayne, Kibainuzu, BandWhore2011_, and_ Lillei_. Plus everyone else who reviewed.

I've re-written parts of chapter one, and will be going through the other chapters doing this to all of them. At the moment this chapter hasn't been very thoroughly checked for mistakes.

I'm writing a Ginny/Luna fic now, the first chapter should be up next week some time...

Did you like the fic? What did you like/hate? Which chapter was best? Do you like the pairing? Basically: REVIEW

Thanks for reading, hope you found it…entertaining.

**Hp Legend**


End file.
